The present invention relates generally to social media collaboration and, more particularly, to proactive comment evaluation.
It is common for a social media post to have several, dozens, or even hundreds of comments within a social media thread. While the social media platform may highlight one or more most recent or most popular reply comments, the volume of comments may prevent a user from evaluating all existing comments, likes, dislikes, etc. to ascertain a general sentiment of the social media post. Moreover, subsequent comments may unknowingly devalue a previously made comment or the original post itself. For example, a comment stating “that's nice” may be overshadowed by a later comment exclaiming “that's stunning!” In other situations, comments to an original post may unknowingly demean or bully the original post or a comment made by another user.